Legally Blonde
by writerRoojie
Summary: Married for 5 Years, Sam and Mercedes Evans are both successful lawyers you have started their own law firm. Just when everything was going great disaster strikes and a familiar face from their past threatens their marriage. Will their marriage survive?
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago, Mercedes and Sam started Evans-Jones Legal Group, after finishing law school together. The turned out to be quite the legal duo, between Mercedes sass and no bullshit attitude and Sam's Heart of gold they were quite successful. To help get it off the ground, Sam and Mercedes enlisted the help of several of their friends including the all to eager Quinn Fabray, Sam's ex-girlfriend. Quinn had had rough few years and was struggling to get by when Sam offered her a position as his assistant. Mercedes trusted Sam and knew that he was genuinely trying to help Quinn get back on her feet but Mercedes didn't like it one bit. Sam, God bless his southern hospitality had even went so far as to offer her a place to stay until she got back on her feet, which she gladly took, staying in Mercedes and Sam's basement for the past 6 months. Mercedes had made her views on Quinn very clear to Sam, she hated the how possessive Quinn had become of Sam, she even going so far as to plan his schedule to conveniently forget his date nights w. Mercedes. Sam stood firm on the fact that he was just helping her until she got back on her feet. To which Mercedes grumbled that bitch is gonna make sure she stays down and drag you down with her before sighing and agreeing with Sam, maybe it was all in her head? Or was it?

5 years into blissful marriage, Mercedes Jones-Evans laid in bed as she heard her husband rise to get rise to get ready for work, she stirred slightly thinking today was the court date, before shutting her eyes and falling back asleep. As confident as Mercedes was in the court room this time was difference, this time it was her that was on trial with Sam as her defense lawyer. It started one fateful evening on her drive home, she was working late at the office and it started pouring down rain obscuring her vision and causing her car to slide a struck a young child attempting to cross the street killing him instantly. Today would be the first time Mercedes would come face to face with the child's parents and she was terrified. The instance left Mercedes so jarred that she woke up every night for the past month in the memory of that sweet boys face screaming. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep she was just the shell of the women she once was. Her loving husband, Sam stood by her throughout all her pain and suffering insisting that she take a short leave from the office, leaving him to manage the firm for the past month with the help of his ever infuriating assistant and ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray Mercedes eyes rolled at the very thought of her. It was sad to think that at one time they were very close, the Jones family had even taken her in when she had become pregnant in high school and how did Quiin repay Mercedes? By forgetting that she even existed, that was until of course she married Sam Evans. Mercedes didn't trust this girl as far as she could throw her but put up with her for Sam's sake, she knew that he was trying to do a good thing by taking her in but living with her was really starting to irk Mercedes. She felt as if Quinn was using her mental instability post the accident to purposely get closer to Sam. Shutting her eyes tightly trying to get thoughts of the trial and Quinn out of her head she heard Sam enter their room followed by Quinn who whispered to him, 'I'll tell her everything" as Sam rummaged through the room looking for something. He gently sat on the bed looking through a drawer for something. Sam replied back " You know Mercedes called you a bitch right? I I wonder why he said laughing softly. Oh Hell to the No, thought Mercedes pinching his thigh hard to let him know that she was a wake and thoroughly pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke gently taking care not to awake Mercedes as he knew that today was the trial and she needed her rest. Tonight surprisingly was the first time since the accident she slept through the night without waking up screaming. He intently watches her face remembering that fatefully night one month prior. He thanked God everyday that she suffered only minor physical injuries though her psychological state was in shambles. Seeing her in this state broke his heart, he was hopeful that her first night sleeping through the night meant progress, although meeting the child's family today may likely send her spiraling back to square one. He left her to get some much needed rest while getting started on breakfast.

He came downstairs to see Quinn struggling to reach a cereal box located on the top shelf of the pantry, dressed in boy shorts and a flimsy tank top. Sam rolled his eyes, thinking to himself I can't believe we actually dated, sure she was a pretty girl but honestly they looked much more like brother and sister then a couple. With Quinn assisting him at the firm in Mercedes absence several clients had asked if it was a family practice upon meeting Quinn making Sam chuckle and Quinn frown. Morning Quinn let me help you with that Sam said reaching for the cereal box. Morning Sam purred Quinn wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his bare back. Confused Sam spun around sending the cereal box flying across the kitchen. What do you think your doing Quinn, he said eying her with wide eyes. Quinn ran her finger lazily down Sam's chest saying oh please Sam you know you want me, we both know Mercedes can't satisfy you in the current condition she is in and I can give you all you need she said fiddling with the drawstring on his shorts. Pushing get away w a little more force then necessary Sam grits his teeth to avoid screaming at her and waking up Mercedes and says: that my wife you are talking about Get out! Quinn spits back oh you'd really fire me huh put me back on the streets, il tell Mercedes everything, like his you came on to me, took advantage of me.. Do you really want that Sammy? Sam's mouth gapped open in terror Mercedes could not know anything about this at least not until after today's trial. Sam seethed in rage yelling you are not to say a single word to Mercedes until after today's trial date I will write you a check so you don't have to live in the streets but I expect you gone after today you hear me! Quinn smirked at him following him up the stairs as he quietly tiptoed in his room in search of his check book.

Thankfully he saw that Mercedes was still asleep and he gently sat on the bed and rummaged through the nightstand drawer in search of his check book. Quinn stood at the door smirking, and said, I'll tell her you know. Sam replied back softly, You know Mercedes said you were a bitch i wonder why? Laughing to himself Sarcastically before feeling a hard pinch to his thigh. Oh shit..Mercedes was awake..


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Mercedes snapped gripping his thigh tight and using it to lift her self out of the bed. She looked between Quinn and Sam with wide eyes. Quinn smirked and sneered, "have fun explaining this one blondie" before winking and leaving the room. Mercedes eyed Sam warily noting the checkbook that sat in his lap. Was Sam cheating on her with Quinn? Was he paying her to keep her mouth shut?

"Mercy, baby.." started Sam. Before he continued Mercedes started hyperventlating as she was going into a panic attack. "HOW. COULD. YOU. THAT. BITCH!" she said gasping for air in between each word. Sam, terrified wrapped her in his arms trying to calm her down." Mercy baby" he pleaded, "look at me, breath, WOOSAH". Slowly her breathing calmed as she looked at him with tears running down her face. Finally she said sniffling "what is going on?" Sam replied, " baby we gonna have to talk about it after your trial, you are really fragile right now and we can't have you having another panic attack like this on the stand". "Are you cheating on me Sam!" she spat back coldly. "What? never!" he said kissing her forehead, "I love you", he whispered. She flinched at his touch how could she believe him after what she heard. He gently grab either side of her face and gazed deeply in her eyes whispering, "I promise we will talk about everything after the trial". Unable to speak without breaking out in tears again she simply nod in agreement. She rose from the bed and both dressed in silence prepping for the trial.

Sam mouthed I love you to Mercedes as she took the stand, her eyes already starting to welt up with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes stood at the stand sweating bullets as the prosecutor stepped forward to began questioning her. She kept her eyes low to avoid the glances of the young boys family. The prosecutor rapidly begin firing questions at her to which she responded to in a low voice just above a whisper. The quiet courtroom was interrupted as the young boys mother stood pointing at Mercedes screaming MURDERER! Sam head snapped at her words and he stood and yelled in return OBJECTION! The judge promptly had the hysterical women out of the court room. Mercedes had sunk low behind the stand and tears risking to leave her wide eyes. The prosecutor must have felt pity on her as he said no further questions. Mercedes cautiously made her way back to the table and sat next to Sam. He quickly grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze under the table, not letting go until he had to get up for his closing remarks.

Mercedes stood to hear the verdict of the trial, grabbing a hold of Sam and holding her breath. When they announced her 'not guilty' he let out a sigh of relief as Sam pulled her into a tight hug. Despite being mad at him she hugged him back.

She sobbed into Sam chest and he on their ride home. they had run back into the crazed mom in the parking lot who had a few choice words for Mercedes. Sam shielded his wife from her fury and carried her back to their car. He gentle stroked her hair as she cried. He carried her back into their home a set her gentle on the bed, laying beside her. She lay silently as Sam looked at her his face etched with worry. 'Cedes…' he began but she put her finger to his full lips and said 'please just hold me'. He obliged sitting up and pulling her into his lap. She absentmindly played with his fingers into saw it. A hot Pink lacy panty sprung across the floor. Her eyes widened as she realized they were not her's. She quickly got off his lap backing out of the room her eyes never leaving the panties causing her to trip on their bed room rug. 'babe, what are you doing, are you ok' he rushed up to help her. That's when he saw them, anger flashed in his eyes, he was going to kill Quinn.

Earlier that day.

As Quinn heard the garage slam as Sam left for the court house shortly after Mercedes, she grinned thinking it was finally going to happen everything would fall into place and Sam Evans would finally be her's once again.

Quinn had hit a rough patch once leaving her queen bee status at McKinley, dropping out of Yale her freshman year. When Quinn realized that college was nothing like the popularity contest high school was she quickly got bored and lost interest. She made it by on her looks and working odd jobs for while until that too bored her. She needed more in her life, she needed Sam Evans. Her world had been nothing but a downward spiral since the day she stupidly decided to cheat on him with Finn Hudson of all people. She knew that getting back with Sam would be just what she needed to get her queen bee mojo back.

Over the years she had lost touch with most of the new directions so she was shocked to hear that Sam had married her on time close friend, Mercedes Jones. Instead of discouraging her, the fact that Sam was taken only made Quinn what him more. The former cheerleader loved a challenge and she had no doubt she would make him hers. Over the years, Quinn had gotten very good at getting what she wanted and just like that with her sob story Sam was eating out of the palm of her hand and she was not only working with him but living with him. It would only be a matter of time, much to her dismay, Sam was still very much smitten with Mercedes and Quinn found the way he dotted over her annoying so she made sure to conveniently leave a few date nights out of his scheduling, while trying to work her magic.

It wasn't working until Mercedes unfortunate accident, leaving Sam to manage the Law firm alone that Quinn had found Mercedes Achilles heel. Mercedes was left in shambles and Quinn was given the opportunity to swoop in and take and take Sam for her own. Sure Sam had ignored her advances but how would Mercedes feel about her cheating husband she thought to herself giggling as she tiptoed into Sam and Mercedes room. She stripped off the panties she was wearing and laid them on the floor where she was sure she would see them. She then made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for them to return. There was be a show alright and there was no way in hell she was going to miss it.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn rubbed her hands together eager with anticipation as she heard Sam's car pull into driveway. She quietly tip toed out of the living room into the bathroom where she waited for the show to begin. She smirked as she heard Mercedes whimpering through the thin walls, "this is going to be good" she thought. She waited patiently for something to happen and knew shit must have hit the fan when she hurt the loud thud of Mercedes hitting the floor. Quinn quietly excited to bathroom to make sure she could hear what happened next.

"Sam, what they hell is going on, first you're writing a check to the bitch and now I find her panties in our room?" Mercedes said with wide eyes. " Mercy, baby.. " Sam started.

"Let me explain" Quinn started entering the door with a smile on her face. " You see Ms. Jones" she started, being sure to use her surname. " Sam doesn't want you any more, I don't know why he ever even did, I mean look at you, your pathetic crying at the drop of a hat, Murder doesn't look good on you Mercy", she said tauntingly. "You clearly can't satisfy your husband so I had to take it on myself, isn't that right Sammy" she said, pulling a check from earlier that morning out of her back pocket. "

Sam started back as her as anger flashed in his eyes, he would he never lay his hands on a women but he clenched his fists to keep from striking her for her nerve. " What the hell are you talking about Quinn" he barked, " I don't know what delusional world you live in but I don't want you, I love my…" "Shh.. Quinn says stopping him placing her finger on his full lips, " it's okay Sammy, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore, I can be yours, really yours." A shocked Mercedes snapped out of her frozen state when she saw Quinn put her hands on her husband. She quickly moved towards her pushing away from him, " Stay away from him you bitch" she screamed.

Quinn recovered quickly from the push and smoothed down her hair before reaching into her back pocket to retrieve what looked like a business card. " I am afraid I can't do that Mercedes you see, me and Sam are not only lovers we are business partners" she said tossing the card to Mercedes. Mercedes grabbed the card which looked strangely familiar. It was identical to those business cards used for Evans-Jones Legal Group but instead the cards read " Fabray- Evans Legal Group: Legally Blonde" and listed Quinn as a business partner. Mercedes stared at the card for a moment letting before storming out of the room, pushing both Sam and Quinn out of her way.

Sam went to go after her but Quinn stood in the doorway blocking the way. "Quinn what the hell is the matter with you' he yelled, "want no part of you or your crazy ass rich white girl problems, or wait make that broke white girl problems" snatching the check from earlier out of her hands and ripping it in half. 'Give me the key to my house get the fuck out, I don't care if your living in a fucking dumpster, I will not have you in MY HOUSE disrespecting MY WIFE" he roared at her. "What this key" she said twirling her key to the house around her finger before putting it down her shirt. "Come and get it Sammy" she said smiling. Disgusted at her nerve, he pushed her out of the way and went after his wife.

" Mercy, baby wait.." Sam called after her. For someone so tiny she certainly moved fast, she was almost to her car when Sam caught up with her. " What do you want Sam" she said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. " You don't honestly believe any of those things she is saying do you baby" he said taking hold of her hand and pulling her into his arms. Reluctantly she pulls away, " I think she is right, I haven't be the best wife to you the past few months, you honestly deserve better Sam" she said pulling way from him. " You can't be serious, you have been through a lot, I would never hold that against you, I love you." " Is that why you called another women into our home, is that why you have been paying her to keep quiet, is that why you slept with her in our bed.." she screamed pounding on his chest sobbing. " I would never do those things, I can't believe you think I would be capable of doing such things" he yelled back at her. " I have been nothing but patient with you while you have been recovering but this is bullshit and you know it Mercedes!" 'Bullshit Sam? I call them like I see them, lets she how about the check, how about her nasty ass panties in OUR ROOM!" "I'm done" she said , pushing him out of his way and climbing into her car. " "Wait" said Sam trying to stop her, " I'm sorry for yelling baby please don't go" Sam's pleases fell on deaf ears as as Mercedes drove away. Sam watched her car stunned before sinking to the ground and sobbing his eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

After driving away sobbing, Mercedes pulled out her phone to call the one person she knew she could turn to, Kurt. After high school, Mercedes and Kurt remained extremely close and he now only lived a short drive away with his partner Blaine. Kurt answered the phone on the second ring and after hearing the state that she was in he insisted that she come over so that they could discuss what happened.

A panicked Kurt opened the door to a red-eyed, disheveled Mercedes and quickly pulled her inside and into his arms. On her drive up he remembered that today was the date of her trial and knew that would likely be the reason for her state. As Blaine was out of town on business, he took Mercedes hand and lead her to his bedroom, grabbing a bottle of wine along the way. After he poured them both a glass and they settled onto his bed he cautiously asked, "What is going on Mercy?"

Her hands shook so hard that she had to place her glass of wine on the night stand before beginning to tell Kurt the whole story.

Meanwhile a pitiful Sam stood still at the very place Mercedes had left him. He stared at the road willing for his Mercy to come back but she did not. How had his life become something straight out of a soap opera, spiraling completely out of control? He clenched his fist as he remembered the answer, Quinn. Remembering that she was still inside, he stormed back inside to give her a piece of his mind. He would make this right again, but first he had to take out the trash.

'She did WHAT?' Kurt asked with wide eyes. He got up from his place on the bed and begin pacing back and forth. 'I'll kill her' he seethed. He remembered clearly when Quinn begin living with Mercedes and Sam. Kurt was certain that Quinn was up to something and warned Sam against having her tear apart their solid marriage. The poor, naive Sam insisted that nothing could break him and Mercedes apart and that the living arrangement would only be temporary until Quinn got back on her feet. Sam was eating his words now.

'Kurt..' Mercedes started, 'stop it, maybe she is right, I haven't been the best wife to Sam since the accident' Kurt looked at Mercedes like she had grown a second head. 'Okay who are you and what the fuck have you done to my Mercedes? ' ' The same diva who doesn't take shit from anyone, where is she, he snapped. Mercedes stared at him with wide teary eyes, but Kurt, Sam... 'Loves you' Kurt said cutting her off. He is an idiot for not listening to us about Quinn but he is not a cheater. Quinn manipulates people, it's what she does, if she could convince Finn that she got pregnant with his baby in a damn hot tub what makes you think she is not capable of this? Mercy I know your in a fragile state because of the trial but its over, now put your big girl panties on and fight for your man, he said pointing toward the door for emphasis.

Mercedes looked towards the door thinking over what Kurt was saying he was absolutely right. She clenched her fists at the thought of Quinn manipulating her husband. Mercedes Quickly got off the bed making her way towards the door Kurt was pointing at. 'Your right Kurt, she said picking up her keys, it's time to take out the trash' she hugged Kurt and made her way to her car.

Sam cautiously made his way inside and started towards his bedroom where he had seen her last. He walked in to see that Quinn had made herself comfortable on his bed. Quinn posed seductively for Sam purring, 'alone at last' winking at him. Sam frowned at her disgusted at her nerve. As he made his way to get to get her off of his bed he spotted a small piece of paper on the floor, he picked it up realizing that it was the business card that Quinn had thrown at Mercedes. He saw red as he card listed Quinn as a co-owner of the law firm. What is the meaning of this Bullshit Quinn? Sam barked at her throwing the card in anger.

'Oh about that' she smirked. While you we're busy taking care of that pathetic wife of yours I took it upon myself to make some changes, you law-firm is now legally half mine.


End file.
